Wake up and other stories
by ac1452
Summary: Little stories about the main characters. Most of it (if not all) will be established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Second fanfic I've done. I don't own anything. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Good.<p>

Felt really good.

The sun was peaking thru the curtains, the sheets he laid on were cool, and the perfect body lying almost on top of him was the ice cream, whip cream, and cherry of this marvelous moment.

A hand started moving lazily around his chest, while he reciprocated by stroking his god's back.

"Dorian, stop comparing me with whatever you are comparing me with." murmured Klaus against Dorian's chest.

After a moment of silence, Dorian asked "How do you know I was… how do you do that?"

Klaus did not respond and just laid there. Then as if somebody called list he sprung out of the bed, the sheets flying in all directions, only to be stopped by two strong arms around his chest pulling him back to bed.

"Oh, no you don't." giggled Dorian

"Damn it, Eroica, we cannot just lay there like two lazy idiots." Although squirming, he didn't try to break free.

"Hmm… now I'm back to Eroica." Wondered dorian. Then sighed and added "Major, major… who said we are just going to lay here." While his hand started the journey of exploring the plains of Klaus section below the waist, going beyond the border of his pajamas pants. That's where Klaus started smirking again. Poor major couldn't do it after an hour later to the breakfast.


	2. Bed

As he made himself comfortable in the recently bought fluffy bed, he started thinking about the responsible for this. He missed him dearly, but the comfort of the bed was almost making it up to it. Almost. He started chanting his lullaby and sure enough, just a couple words into the song and he was out.

Then he hear something, and just as easily he fell asleep, he was awake again. Now, whoever did that noise would hear from him the next day and not live to tell about it. It wasn't always that he could afford an all night sleep, but when he could, he used up every single minute of it.

The ruffling sound again, the opening of the door, some steps taken, they stop, then more steps. Could it be? He sat up, and decided to check. That's where the door of his bedroom opened and a blue eyed curly blond man stepped in. He noticed all the snow on his hair made him look rather magical.

"My love, so sorry to wake you up, but decided to fly today, didn't want to wait longer. Oh my, you bought it!"

The blond shot him with a happy smile. He just chuckled, and making himself comfortable again, opened the covers on the other end, while the other male dried his hair, washed, and changed into his blue silk pajamas.

"It's ok, hurry you must be cold. And yes, thought you would like it"

"You're so sweet. How is it?"

He hear his voice from the little bathroom.

"Fluffy, I feel sick already."

He heard a laugh and then the water running. He couldn't wait for the blond to join him. After a while the other man, came out and made a beeline to his side of the bed.

"Told ya it would be comfy."

"Hmmm..."

Then for a couple minutes they just made out and then snuggled up in the bed.

"So, when you wanna test it?" Whispered Klaus.

"Weekend. I hope this time it will last. I heard it has steel reinforcement."

"Hope so, otherwise I'm giving up and we'll do it on the floor just to be on the safe side."

Dorian giggled.

"Yeah, the last three beds would have definitively preferred that."

Then each making himself comfortable, fell blissfully asleep on the new bed.


	3. Hot

_/* An off topic question: Anyone knows how to change the title of a chapter? Thanks ^.^ Enjoy_

_/*_

Dorian's eyelashes fluttered open, as he felt sweat trickle down his temple. It was still dark and his sleep clock told him he should be in the land of dreams. He also noticed that his breathing wasn't regular and he tried to find a better position and get back to sleep. Then along with the realization that it was sinfully hot everywhere came the other realization that the most probable cause of this problem was that huge body that mistook him for the mattress. Dark hair tickled his chin and he felt all of it on all of him. The black cotton pajamas both of them were wearing along with his curly hair did absolutely nothing to lessen the heat, in fact they were probably one of the factors too. And on top of that, both of them were covered with the covers that sealed the warmth their bodies made. Dorian was too sleepy that he actually considered to just let it go, however having that body mass on top of him was definitely not the most comfortable of covers, and he thought that his difficulty with breathing worsened by a tinny degree. So he started to shift the body and he of course failed. By know he was wide awake, the temperature seemed to raise by another degree, and he was starting to lose patience. Next he decided to take it by parts. He shifted his legs for a while so that both the man's legs were to his right side. Then he put the man's left arm to also his right side. But much to his dismay just as he was ready to push the rest of the body, the legs were back to the interlocking position and the body made itself more comfortable as if having every single right to do so (and it probably did, but Dorian had limits!). All right, time to get the more direct approach.

"Klaus get off."

The body shifted, and he felt how the man's right hand squeezed his left shoulder, trailed down his arm and up, and ended entangling itself in the Dorian's curls. Dorian smiled. The was probably the first and sweetest gesture Klaus made while asleep, and Dorian actually thought again to just try to sleep in his current state.

_I should wake up in the middle of the night more often._

But as the minutes past and the body showed no intentions of shifting, he decided to wake up the man.

"Klaus you're too hot, get off."

"Hmm?"

_Good, a response._

That reminded him that Klaus was a heavy sleeper only when Dorian slept with him and was sure they would not be disturbed. Dorian had no idea how he did that, it was probably one of those talents only the Eberbach had.

"Get off love, I need to breath properly in my sleep too."

The black haired man raised his head and beautifully sleepy green eyes looked at him. Then they examined the current position of the body they belonged to, looked at Dorian again, and went back to sleep on Dorian's chest as if there was nothing wrong.

"No."

Dorian sighted

"Klaus I'm serious, I want to sleep comfortable too, it's too hot, and you're too heavy. Don't make me kick you out."

Then after a couple seconds, the strong body turned around (taking with him all the covers in the process) until it was not longer crushing Dorian, after some more shifting the man was laying on his back, apparently sleeping as if he was not interrupted just seconds ago.

Dorian felt the cool air strike him and start to do its magic on his body. Now that was much, much better. He felt good, finally able to breath properly the having the right temperature again. He shifted on his side a bit and let sleep take him again.

Not entirely, but Klaus woke up to the feeling of the covers being taken from him, and let out a soft chuckle.


	4. Movie

He had to admit it, he liked watching action movies, and he was particularly looking forward to this one. He was putting the chips on the two bowls for himself and Dorian, while Dorian prepared Diesel. Diesel was a mix of Pilsner and Coca Cola drank in Germany, only those closest to Klaus new he liked it, and he made them swear they would not divulge the information. With their snacks they headed off to the couch. After taking one big gulp of Diesel and putting their drinks on the little table, Dorian collapsed rather than sat down on the two-seated sofa. Only Klaus knew Dorian liked the beverage as well, Dorian would never admit he liked such a vulgar and ordinary drink himself.

"I still cannot believe how good your little cocktail is."

Klaus suspected Dorian did not know how much he appreciated him being more normal and relaxed, instead of the annoying thief he was in public. Klaus put the bowls on the table, and started putting the cassette on the VHS.

"Never underestimate the power of German drinks."

Dorian just rolled his eyes, Klaus was no doubt the best one out there on promoting Germany every single chance he could get. Then the movie started. Klaus sat next to Dorian's right. Both of them started to get comfortable. Klaus took a sip of his drink, and put it on the other little table that was just next to the couch to his right. Then he took his bowl of snacks, which he placed on his lap, and crossing his legs he put them on the table. Dorian mimicked his actions, except that he only put one leg on the table instead of both of them. After a slight shifting a very clear mutual sigh was heard. The movie was just starting, presenting the Panoramic view of a big city that neither of them knew which one it was.

Approximately, ten minutes passed when Klaus heard that sound. A crunchy and rather rhythmic noise that made his blood boil a little bit more with every repetition. Then it stopped. So he just tried to concentrated on the characters, took a sip of his drink, and put his bowl of snacks on the table, deciding he rather would not eat them. Two minutes after that, the noise started again. This time Klaus flinched, and closed his eyes for a moment. With a calculated rhythm, the sound slowly faded, only for it to start again louder than anything before.

"Stop that."

Dorian turned to him, mouth full of pretzels.

"Wah?"

"Stop eating, all I hear is your eating, and it's driving me crazy!"

Dorian swallowed his mouthful of pretzels and then took a sip of his drink.

"Klaus, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and trust me I've heard quite a bit of ridiculousness in my lifetime."

With that Dorian kept watching the movie as if nothing happened. Klaus didn't say anything waiting for the right moment for him to strike.

Couple minutes later Dorian reached for his bowl of pretzels to take a handful, when he realized the bowl was snatched from his lap.

"Hey! That's my bowl, you have your own to eat from!"

Dorian knew this one was going to be fun, and it was extra fun when he pretended he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"No, I'm on the brink of insanity with that noise, go get yourself something less noisy, like a sausage or something."

"Klaus, stop being such a brat, and give me back my bowl."

Dorian reached with his right hand across Klaus to get to the bowl, the Klaus extended his right arm, putting the bowl just out of reach.

"I'm not a brat, you're the one that's doing all the racket."

Dorian still had his drink in his left hand, and with his right he took hold of Klaus' right forearm while Klaus' left hand was pushing Dorian away. Dorian noticed how gently Klaus was pushing him, but decided he would get his bowl back at all costs.

"Klaus, give it to me, you have no right to dictate what I eat or not!"

"I do when you do it in my presence thief, let go."

They kept at it for a few second when Klaus had enough and yanked his right arm from the earl's grasp only for the contents of the bowl to land on his face and chest. That made him push on Dorian hard enough for the thief to loose his balance and spill his drink on his belly and pants.

Dorian gasped at the sudden coolness of his sensitive abdomen and even his more sensitive groin.

"Klaus! Now, look what you've done."

Dorian nudged in a admonishing manner the other male.

"What about me? Now I have pretzels all over me."

And returned the nudge with more force, which of course got him another nudge even stronger. Before they knew it, both of them were wrestling in all the mess that the couch was. Their little fight was transported from the couch to the little table and then to the floor, and the wrestling turned into tickles mixed with giggles, petting, and then light pecks here and there.

"Stupid, we missed most of the movie." said Klaus as he started to stand up, suddenly realizing what an idiotic picture they did.

"Oh my, it's the end of the world." Dorian sat up, knowing fully well Klaus was a bit embarrassed about the fact that they were getting to the make out part without being official about it.

They actually talked about it, and today Klaus let himself drift away with his affections more than other times. What they usually did was set a time and place for their romantic physical interaction as if it was some sort of homework. Not that they anything but amazing, however Dorian was always more on spontaneity and whims than planing and knowing what's going to happen next. But then, they were not together that long, next week it would be six months, and Dorian knew what they had right now was better than what he expected. But he had his mind set on making Klaus be comfortable on expressing his love more freely without him being embarrassed or ashamed about it. Dorian had the his entire lifetime to teach Klaus to love and be loved without boundaries, and wasn't afraid to use it all if that was what it took.

As Klaus stood up in his way to the bathroom, Dorian noticed his current look and internally chuckled.

He didn't tease him though, since his own current state was everything but decent. His hair was all over the place, shirt all wrinkled, crumbs all over him, and a huge brown stain in his belly and groin that made him look like your typical drunk from the bar of the town. Klaus was sporting a similar look obviously, although in Dorian's opinion he looked better since he did not have a big brown stain on him.

"Shut up and let's get cleaned up, we're a mess. And you're NOT eating those damn pretzels ever again."

Dorian snickered. "Make me." and followed Klaus to take a shower. Not turning around Klaus lipped him off.


	5. Wedding

Do not own anything. Enjoy. Please review.

"Oh, my Love! You look so handsome!"

Klaus was buttoning up his suit and trying to feel comfortable in the Perl white vest Dorian made him buy.

"Shut up, I can barely breath."

Then decided leaving the suit open, the vest was tight on his torso, and a closed suit would just make it worse. So he started unbuttoning it.

"Luckily we're going in black suits, otherwise we would steal the spotlight from the groom and the bride."

As expected Dorian was extra chirpy and excited for Z's weeding.

"No, **you** are going to steal the spotlight no matter what you wear."

Klaus just knew Dorian would be the most popular guest and hopefully not make a fool out of himself, if he got drunk.

_Then, he will not get drunk. At least not under my watch._

Dorian turned around and started going to the bathroom (again). While Klaus started looking for his keys, wallet and cellphone.

"Of course I will, now... why is my hair so stubborn today?"

To Klaus, Dorian's hair looked normal: blond, curly, and big.

"You look fine."

"Klaus, don't insult me. I cannot look **fine**. I have to look beautiful, grandiose and extravagant."

Klaus just rolled his eyes, and made sure his wallet had enough cash for the Bride's shoe *.

"Come on, we're already late."

"Klaus remember the agreement?"

_Damn it._

They both agreed to go the ceremony on time, and to the party late. Apparently Dorian took very seriously his "fashionable late" policy. However Klaus punctual nature was having a hard time making sense of that.

_It is just a party Klaus, no need to be on time._

_stuck up synonym_

Nope, it still didn't make sense.

"Relax sweetie, look, it works like this. Instead of us _trying _to greet everyone, everyone will try to greet _us_. This is an essential ritual of setting the difference between _us _and the common folk"

Klaus just stared at him for a couple seconds, trying to decide if he heard well.

"You deserve a punch for saying that, you stupid snob."

Dorian just laughed with that voice that was just as golden as his hair.

"Klaus, no need to take it so seriously; even if that is the idea. Although..."

Klaus saw very clearly how Dorian went from normal to predator mode. Dorian put a hand on Klaus chest, circled him and positioned himself behind him. Two possessive arms squeezed his already tight chest and Dorian whispered to his ear.

"There is one particular type of punching you can do on me, you would have to be very gentle and loving though."

Klaus didn't budge, sweet talk and innuendos did not made him forget what a puffed up man this thief was.

"If you behave tonight, I'll **think **about it."

"See? You are just as perverted as I am … hmm, you smell so good."

Klaus saw the clock on the wall, they were forty-five minutes late already, and it takes fifteen minutes to get there.

"Enough, we have to get going."

"No, there's a change of plans."

"What?!"

"We stay here, make sweet, sweet love in these suits, and send a congratulation card to the newlyweds tomorrow morning."

Klaus took a hold of the hands that were already trying to unzip his pants.

"Grab your cellphone, you idiot."

"I am still having my way with you in that suit you know."

_Tell me something I don't know._

*It is a tradition in Germany for the bride to collect money in her shoe from the guests.


End file.
